FF YUNJAE - SEPARUH AKU (FROM NOAH'S SONG)
by putriyunjaesafar
Summary: Aku ingin berbagi denganmu. Aku mau kau juga menilai setiap yeoja yang mendekatiku. Karena kau sahabatku/Cinta itu tidak kenal tempat dan waktu. Kapan, Dimana, dan Bagaimana cinta itu datang adalah takdir Tuhan/Dengar laraku.. Suara hati ini memanggil namamu. karena separuh aku menyentuh laramu, semua lukamu telah menjadi lirihku. karena separuh aku, dirimu/. YUNJAE.


Dan terjadi lagi...

Kisah lama yang terulang kembali...

Kau terluka lagi..

Dari cinta rumit yang kau jalani...

Aku ingin kau merasa...

Kamu mengerti aku mengerti kamu...

Aku ingin kau sadari...

Cintamu bukanlah dia...

Dengar laraku...

Suara hati ini memanggil namamu...

Karena separuh aku...

Dirimu...

Ku ada disini...

Pahamilah kau tak pernah sendiri...

Karena aku selalu...

Didekatmu saat engkau terjatuh...

Aku ingin kau merasa...

Kamu mengerti aku mengerti kamu...

Aku ingin kau pahami...

Cintamu bukanlah dia...

Dengar laraku...

Suara hati ini memanggil namamu...

Karena separuh aku...

Dirimu...

Dengar laraku...

Suara hati ini memanggil namamu...

Karena separuh aku...

Menyentuh laramu...

Semua lukamu telah menjadi lirihku...

Karena separuh aku dirimu...

. . .

. . .

. . .

**FF YUNJAE ** SEPARUH AKU ** **

**S.T.A.R.T**

Seorang namja berwajah kecil tengah mencari-cari buku yang ada diruang perpustakaan miliknya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam meneliti satu per satu buku tersebut. Mencoba untuk menemukan buku yang hendak ia baca. Jemari-jemari indahnya menelaah buku-buku itu. Belum juga mendapatkan buku yang hendak dibacanya, matanya sudah terhenti pada sebuah buku kecil berwarna violet.

Sret...

Ditariknya buku itu dari tempatnya. Kemudian ia melihat cover depan buku itu. Dahinya mengernyit heran saat melihat cover depan buku itu. Seperti gambar dua orang namja yang ia kenal. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan gambar, karena itu adalah kain flanel yang digunting dan dipotong-potong sedemikian rupa dan ditempelkan ke buku itu.

정윤호 (Jung Yunho)

김재중 (Kim Jaejoong)

Ah, sepertinya ia sudah menyadari gambar siapa di cover buku itu. Itu dirinya, Jung Yunho dengan sahabat baiknya, Kim Jaejoong. Namja bermata rubah bernama Yunho itu menarik senyumnya. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa pemilik buku kecil ini. Segera ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Membuka halaman demi halaman buku violet kecil itu. Ah, ternyata Yunho sudah lupa sama buku yang hendak dicarinya tadi. Yunho membuka lembar pertama buku itu.

_**SEPARUH AKU**_

Inikah judul bukunya? Pikir Yunho.

Yunho semakin bertanya-tanya, apa maksud dari tulisan dilembar pertama itu. Lalu Yunho membuka lembar kedua.

_Dan terjadi lagi, kisah lama yang terulang kembali..._

Eoh? Hanya ini? Pikir Yunho lagi.

"Apa maksud tulisan ini?" gumam Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho mencoba melihat-lihat lembar kedua itu. Hanya ada tulisan tersebut. Tidak ada tulisan-tulisan lain dilembar kedua itu. Yunho mencoba menebak-nebak apa maksud tulisan itu. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat masa lalunya dengan Jaejoong.

#FLASHBACK#

Seorang namja cantik tengah sibuk menggunting-gunting kain flanel yang ia beli. Ia mengguntingnya secara hati-hati. Membentuknya sedemikian rupa agar mirip dengan dirinya dan seseorang lagi.

"JOONGIE!" teriak seorang namja berwajah kecil namun tampan itu.

Oh Jung Yunho. Tidakkah kau lihat kalau namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu tengah menggunting kain flanel. Dan sekarang kau membuat guntingannya menjadi lebar karena kau kejutkan tadi.

"YAKH JUNG YUNHO! TIDAKKAH KAU LIHAT AKU SEDANG MENGGUNTING EOH? KAU MENGEJUTKANKU DAN MEMBUAT GUNTINGANKU MENJADI SEPERTI INI!" teriak Jaejoong.

Good Job, Jung Yunho. Kau berhasil membuat namja cantik itu kesal dan mempoutkan bibir cherrynya. Yunho segera mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mianhae... Jangan marah ne, Joongie?"

Kim Jaejoong mengacuhkan Yunho. Ia kemudian melanjutkan guntingannya.

"Aaaa... Aku kesini ingin memperlihatkan ini."

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Yunho segera menyodorkan sebuah buku kepada Jaejoong. Buku bersampul ungu cerah dengan gambar daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Jaejoong memperhatikan buku itu dan sedetik kemudian ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat judul buku itu.

"BELIEVE? Buku apaan ini?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung membolak-balikkan buku itu.

"Jangan hanya baca tulisan yang besar, Joongie. Baca juga tulisan yang kecilnya. Yang ini." Yunho menunjukkan tulisan kecil yang ada dibawah tulisan BELIEVE itu.

"Ketika kepercayaan menjadi...? Ini buku apa Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau tahu, ini buku tentang sebuah kepercayaan. Bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa lebih baik mempercayai apa yang terlihat? Kalau kau baca buku ini, aku jamin kau akan berubah pikiran, Jaejoongie..."

"Kau mau aku membacanya? Let me guess it..." Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam.

"Eoh? Guess what?" Yunho megernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Kau memintaku membacanya, kemudian kau akan bertanya pendapatku tentang bukunya. Terus kau akan bertanya lagi aku suka bukunya atau tidak. Selanjutnya kau akan bilang kalau buku itu dari seorang yeoja dan kau akan mengencaninya kalau aku menyukai buku tersebut."

"Ehm.. Well.. Kau mengetahuinya dengan baik, Joongie. Kau memang sahabatku."

DEG!

Ada yang sakit dari bagian dada Jaejoong saat yunho mengucapkan kata sahabat. Jaejoong menatap buku itu dan tersenyum miris. Kemudian ia menengadahkan pandangannya. Menatap Yunho dan memperlihatkan senyum palsunya.

"Aku akan membacanya dirumah..." ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"Gomawo, Joongie.. Kau yang terbaik..." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan segera berdiri. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap lirih buku ungu tersebut.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Aku sudah membaca bukunya..." Jaejoong menyerahkan buku ungu itu kepada Yunho.

"Lalu?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong penuh harap

"Aku suka bukunya..." ujar Jaejoong lirih

"Jinjja? Jessica yang memberikannya untukku. Ah, aku sudah menduga bahwa kau akan menyukai buku ini. Ku rasa saatnya aku menemui Jessica..."

"Kenapa?"

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Ia menatap mata Jaejoong seolah berkata dengan matanya bahwa ia tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau selalu memintaku untuk membaca buku-buku itu?"

Yunho tersenyum ramah. Ia menatap dalam mata Jaejoong yang besar itu.

"Aku ingin berbagi denganmu. Aku mau kau juga menilai setiap yeoja yang mendekatiku. Karena kau sahabatku, Jaejoongie..."

DEG!

Lagi, ucapan Yunho tadi membuat sesuatu di dalam dada Jaejoong berdegup sakit. Tidakkah kau sadar Jung Yunho, saat kau melafalkan kata Sahabat itu dengan sempurna, Jaejoong, sahabatmu yang paling kau sayangi itu merasa sakit. Hatinya menjerit tidak terima.

"Emm... Ku rasa kau bisa menemui Jessica sekarang. Bahagialah dengannya, Yun..." Jaejoong menampakkan senyum palsunya. Mencoba membuat Yunho merasa senang.

"Baiklah..."

Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di taman belakang sekolah. Baru satu langkah yang Yunho ambil,Yunho sempat mendengar Jaejoong berujar lirih.

"Dan terjadi lagi kisah lama yang terulang kembali..."

Yunho berbalik menatap Jaejoong. Ia melihat Jaejoong tertunduk.

"Joongie?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Menebarkan senyum manisnya pada Yunho. Ah, masih senyum palsunya.

"Kenapa, Yun?"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak... Kka! Sekarang pergilah temui kebahagiaanmu.."

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia merasa tadi Jaejoong memang mengatakan sesuatu. Bahkan ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi, Yunho merasa itu adalah pikirannya saja. Sedetik kemudia ia tersenyum dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menahan sakit didadanya.

#END OF FLASHBACK#

Yunho sadar sekarang apa maksud dari tulisan Jaejoong. Semua tulisan itu pernah diucapkan Jaejoong. Yunho merasa berterima kasih pada memorinya yang tidak pernah ia lupa hingga ia bisa mengingat dengan mudah masa lalunya. Sekarang Yunho yakin bahwa buku yang dipegangnya saat ini adalah sejenis buku diary Jaejoong. Tangan indah Yunho segera membalik lembaran kedua buku sampul itu dan memperlihatkan tulisan yang ada dilembar ketiga.

_Kau terluka lagi, dari cinta rumit yang kau jalani..._

Yunho tersenyum miris ketika membaca tulisan tersebut. Ia yakin, ini Jaejoong tulis disaat ia putus dengan kekasihnya.

#FLASHBACK#

"Kau berbohong, Jess! KAU MEMBOHONGIKU!" bentak Yunho kasar pada Jessica.

Yeoja berambut blonde panjang itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Cairan bening keluar dari matanya. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Yunho.

"Mianhae... Mian, Yunho-ah... Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu.. Hiks.. Hiks..."

Yunho menatap Jessica geram.

"Kalau kau tidak bermaksud membohongiku lalu apa lagi, hah!"

"Aku... Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku.. Mianhae Yun.. Aku memang salah. Tapi ku mohon, maafkan aku dan kita bisa kembali... Kita bangun lagi hubungan kita dari awal... Ku mohon Yun.."

Jessica memohon penuh harap kepada Yunho. Diraihnya tangan Yunho bermaksud untuk memulai kembali hubungannya dengan Yunho. Yunho menepis kasar tangan Jessica.

"DALAM MIMPIMU, JESS! AKU MUAK PADAMU! MULAI SEKARANG JANGAN PERNAH DEKATI AKU LAGI!"

Yunho berlari meninggalkan Jessica setelah pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Jessica tadi.

"Yun.. YUNHO! JANGAN PERGI YUNHO! Ku mohon..."

Percuma. Jung Yunho sudah menjauh pergi. Kini Jessica terduduk lemas dan menangisi hubungannya dengan Yunho yang sudah berakhir. Salah. Dia sadar bahwa dia salah karena telah menduakan Yunho. Dia salah menanggapi perasaannya pada Lee Donghae. Ia kira ia juga mencintai Donghae seperti dia mencintai Yunho. Sekarang dia baru sadar, Yunho lah yang dicintainya. Dan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Ia tidak bisa lagi memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Yunho.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Kau kenapa, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong yang saat ini sudah bersama Yunho.

"Aku dan Jessica..."

"Kalian bertengkar? Itu hal biasa dalam sebuah hubungan, Yun."

"Tidak... Lebih dari itu.. Kami sudah putus, Jae..."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Putus lagi?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Hatinya terluka karena Jessica.

"Aku..."

Jaejoong memotong pembicaraan Yunho.

"Tak perlu kau lanjutkan, Yun. Aku tahu... Kau terluka lagi dari cinta rumit yang kau jalani..."

"Kau benar, Jae. Aku terluka lagi.."

"Aku mengerti, Yun... Bangkitlah.. Kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi..."

"Kau memang sahabatku. Kau satu-satunya yang mengerti aku, Jaejoongie." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong.

DEG!

Lagi dan lagi, hati Jaejoong terasa perih setiap mendengar kata Sahabat yang keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati tersebut. Tapi seperti biasanya, ia akan menampakkan senyum palsunya pada Yunho. Sampai kapan kau akan terus menahan rasa perih di hatimu, Kim Jaejoong? Tidakkah kau bosan setiap kali mendengar kata Sahabat yang begitu mudahnya diucapkan oleh Yunho itu? Sadarlah Yunho, Jaejoong ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat bagimu.

#END OF FLASHBACK#

Yunho tersadar dari memori masa lalunya. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman manis dari bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak lincah membuka lembaran selanjutnya dari buku itu. Lembaran keempat.

_Aku ingin kau merasa, kamu mengerti, aku mengerti kamu._

Yunho bingung, kali ini ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari tulisan itu. Ia mencoba untuk memutar kembali memori di dalam otaknya. Tapi nihil. Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ia tidak pernah mendengar sedikitpun Jaejoong berbicara seperti itu. Atau apa dia yang lupa?

#FLASHBACK#

"Aku lelah, Su-ie..." keluh Jaejoong pada sahabatnya, Junsu.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan padanya, hyung." Jawab Junsu sekenanya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, Junsu. Aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kami Su-ie. Bagaimanapun, Yunho masih menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya." Ujar Jaejoong lirih.

"Tidak ingin merusak persahabatan? Tsk! Itu bukan alasan, hyung. Sebuah persahabatan itu tidak akan pernah rusak hanya karena pernyataan cinta dari salah satu sahabatnya. Cinta juga tidak bisa disalahkan dalam sebuah persahabatan. Kalau akhirnya kita jatuh cinta pada sahabat sendiri lantas mau menyalahkan cinta? Ingat, hyung. Cinta itu tidak kenal tempat dan waktu. Kapan, Dimana, dan Bagaimana cinta itu datang adalah takdir Tuhan, hyung." Jelas Junsu secara lugas dan sedikit penekanan.

"Aku tidak berdrama, Su-ie.. Kau.. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti posisiku." Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan Junsu yang menatapnya penuh rasa prihatin.

Junsu heran dengan sikap Jaejoong, kenapa ia masih menyimpan perasaannya pada Yunho kalau ia justru tertekan dengan perasaannya sendiri? Dan lagi, Junsu juga heran dengan Yunho. Apa Yunho itu bodoh atau tidak peka kepada Jaejoong? Huft, cinta dan persahabatan memang hal yang misteri, pikir Junsu.

. . .

. . .

. . .

CKLEK!

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya. Segera ia rebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang empuk miliknya. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Lalu menutupkan matanya. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan segala penat pikirannya yang selalu dipenuhi oleh Yunho. Mata Yunho, hidung Yunho, bibir Yunho, ekspresi wajah Yunho, sikap Yunho, tingkah laku Yunho, dan kesemuanya tentang Yunho. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta dengan Yunho?

Haaah!

Jaejoong membuka matanya lalu menghela nafasnya berat. Ah, seharusnya ia tidak usah menghela nafas seperti itu. Eommanya selalu mengingatkan untuk tidak bernafas berat seperti itu.

"_Kalau kau menghela nafas seperti itu, itu artinya kau sudah membuang satu kebahagiaanmu, Joongie sayang~~~"._

Begitulah ingatan Jaejoong tentang nasihat Eomma nya. Ia tersenyum kala mengingat nasihat Eommanya itu. Ah, sekarang ia merindukan sang Eomma. Tapi ia harus bersabar. Eommanya tengah berada di China bersama Appa untuk menjenguk Harabeojinya yang tengah sakit. Appa dari Appanya.

Drrt! Drrt!

Jaejoong merasakan Hp nya bergetar. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan segera melihat layar Handphonenya. Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya. Changmin menelponnya? Untuk apa?

"JAEEE-HYUUUUNG!" teriak Changmin dari seberang telepon itu.

Jaejoong yang masih ingin merasakan punya pendengaran yang baik segera menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya. Ah, kalau Changmin berteriak seperti itu ia bisa tuli.

"Yah! Yah! Minnie-ah. Aku tidak setuli itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu berteriak!" omel Jaejoong yang telah mendekatkan handphonenya tadi ke telinganya.

"He.. He.. He.. Mian, hyung. Apa kau sibuk, hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Anni.. Wae?"

"Hyung, segeralah ke rumahku. Selamatkan aku, hyung~~!" ucap Changmin dengan nada memelas.

"Eoh? Wae? Apa yang terjadi pada mu, Minnie-ah?" panik Jaejoong.

"Hyung pantat bebek mau menghancurkan dapurku, hyung~~"

"Mwo? Su-ie? Aish, memang apa yang sudah dilakukannya hah?"

"Aku memintanya untuk memasak, hyung. Tapi ia malah menghancurkan dapurku. Dan aku sekarang sudah sekarat, hyung~~" ucap Changmin yang kali ini nadanya seperti ingin dikasihani.

"Sekarat?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Iya! Sekarat karena kelaparan. Ku rasa hyung pantat bebek lebih baik menyanyi daripada ku suruh memasak."

"Arraso! Hyung akan segera ke sana. Kau tunggulah! Dan ku beritahu satu hal! Kau tidak akan mati karena kelaparan, SHIM CHANGMIN!"

Tut! Tut! Tut!

Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia segera mengganti bajunya, lalu ketika sudah siap, ia mengambil kunci motornya yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakas dekat ranjangnya. Ketika hendak mengambil kuncinya, ia mlihat sebuah foto. Foto dirinya dengan Yunho, sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya. Ia menatap lirih foto itu.

"Aku ingin kau merasa, kamu mengerti, Yun. Bahwa aku mengerti kamu." Ujarnya entah pada siapa.

Ia berlalu, meninggalkan foto itu. Mencoba untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri akan realita cintanya. Lalu bergegas menuju rumah Changmin.

#END OF FLASHBACK#

Yunho semakin penasaran dengan apa yang tertulis selanjutnya dari buku itu. Ia segera membalik lembaran buku itu. Lembaran kelima.

_Aku ingin kau sadari, cintamu bukanlah dia!_

Ah, Yunho sangat tahu tulisan ini. Ia mengingat jelas memori tentang tulisan ini. Sangat jelas. Karena pada hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Ia mendengar Jaejoong membentaknya.

#FLASHBACK#

Yunho berlari menemui Jaejoong yang sedang berada di dalam kelas. Sedari tadi ia menunggu Jaejoong di kantin, tapi Jaejoong tak kunjung datang.

"Joongie-ah, hah.. hah.. hah.. Kenapa kau tidak ke kantin hah.. hah.. hah..?" tanya Yunho dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Aku... sedang tidak lapar, Yunho-ah."

"Aish.. Padahal aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Yunho yang mendekati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa? Katakan saja sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit penasaran.

"Baiklah. Aku.. Aku ingin kembali dengan Jessica, Jae."

"Mwo? Kau mau kembali dengan Jessica?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Iya. Aku.. aku sangat mencintai Jessica, Jae. Kau tak tau betapa kerasnya aku berusaha untuk melupakan Jessica. Apa lagi sewaktu kami putus, ku lihat ia tulus mengatakan kalau ia bersalah dan ia mencintaiku."

"Kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Yunho-ah!" kali ini Jaejoong sedikit menekan ucapannya

"Mwo? Jae.. Apa kau tidak paham? Aku mencintai Jessica. Dan setelah aku berpikir ulang, ku rasa sikapku ke Jessica waktu itu sedikit salah. Aku terlalu memojokkannya!" Yunho membalas perkataan Jaejoong.

"Lalu?!" tanya Jaejoong masih dengan sedikit penekanan pada nada bicaranya.

"Aku akan meminta Jessie kembali padaku! Itu keputusanku!" tekad Yunho.

"Kau bodoh!"

"MWO?!"

"Kau bodoh! Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan hah? Dengar Yun, kejadian kau putus dengan Jessica itu sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya. Apa kau yakin kalau Jessica masih mencintaimu?"

"Kau! Atas dasar apa kau berbicara seperti itu Kim Jaejoong!" bentak Yunho tidak terima.

"Karena aku tahu, Jung Yunho!" balas Jaejoong dengan nada penekanan, bukan membentak.

"Apa yang kau tahu hah?! Kau tidak pernah tau perasaanku. Aku masih mencintai Jessie, dan aku sangat yakin kalau Jessie juga masih..."

"AKU INGIN KAU SADARI, CINTAMU BUKANLAH DIA, YUNHO-AH! DIA SUDAH PUNYA ORANG LAIN YANG BERSAMANYA!" bentak Jaejoong sekeras mungkin. Ia tidak sanggup jika terus mendengar Yunho mengatakan bahwa Jessica masih mencintainya. Sementara ia tahu, Jessica sudah bahagia dengan orang lain saat ini. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya terluka. Ia tidak ingin orang yang dicintainya terluka lagi. Tidak ingin.

Yunho terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan membentaknya sekeras ini. Jaejoong tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia sadar, ia sudah mengabaikan kata-kata Jaejoong. Orang yang selama ini ia percaya. Ia menatap lirih kepergian Jaejoong setelah Jaejoong membentaknya. Yunho ingin mengejar Jaejoong, tapi kakinya tidak bisa ia gerakkan untuk melangkah. Ia merasa lemah, lemah akan kesalahannya pada Jaejoong.

#END OF FLASHBACK#

Yunho menatap lirih buku itu. Ia teringat akan memori buruknya dengan Jaejoong. Setelah ini ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Masa-masa sulitnya bersama Jaejoong. Ia membuka lembaran buku itu lagi. Penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis Jaejoong selama masa sulitnya itu. Lembaran ke enam.

_Ku ada disini, pahamilah kau tak pernah sendiri. _

_Karena aku selalu di dekatmu saat engkau terjatuh._

Yunho mengernyit heran. Kali ini Jaejoong menulis sedikit lebih banyak. 2 kalimat. Tapi ia tahu pasti kejadian saat Jaejoong menulis kalimat-kalimat itu.

#FLASHBACK#

Semenjak insiden pembentakan Jaejoong ke Yunho, Jaejoong jadi jarang bicara dengan Yunho. Hubungan mereka sedikit merenggang. Jaejoong lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Junsu dan Changmin. Sedangkan Yunho lebih sering bersama Yoochun sekarang, temannya satu kelas.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Jaejoong, Yunho-ah?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Bohong Yunho.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Yunho. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho berbohong kepadanya, sementara ia bisa melihat dengan jelas hubungan Yunho dengan Jaejoong yang sedikit memburuk.

"Kau berbohong. Aku memang bukan sahabatmu, tapi aku bersedia menjadi tempat penampungan ceritamu jika ada yang ingin kau ceritakan. Yah, mungkin aku bisa sedikit memberi saran." Tawar Yoochun.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi tawaran Yoochun. Yoochun menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kau tahu, Yunho-ah. Aku sedikit menyayangkan persahabatanmu dengan Jaejoong."

Yunho menatap tajam mata Yoochun.

"Ow.. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Yunho-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya berkomentar. Kau tahu, aku pikir kalian adalah pasangan sahabat yang paling serasi menurutku. Kau tampan dan Jaejoong cantik. Kau keras dan Jaejoong lembut. Kau ramah dan Jaejoong pendiam. Kau romantis dan Jaejoong setia. Kau hebat dan Jaejoong pintar. Ku rasa kalian saling melengkapi."

Yunho masih menatap Yoochun yang sedang berkomentar.

"Terkadang aku berpikir kalau kalian lebih dari sekedar bersahabat. Kalian sangat cocok untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, apalagi jika suami-istri. Tapi aku menyayangkan hubungan kalian yang hanya stuck sebagai sahabat. Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir kalau Jaejoong menyukaimu? Atau berpikir kalau kau menyukai Jaejoong?" kali ini Yoochun bertanya pada Yunho.

"Jaejoong menyukaiku? Aku menyukai Jaejoong?" ucap Yunho merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Anni, maksudku mencintai. Bukan menyukai. Aku rasa Jaejoong mencintaimu. Dan aku pun merasa kalau kau sebenarnya mencintai Jaejoong."

"Mwo? Tidak!" elak Yunho.

"Tidak? Kau yakin?" tanya Yoochun.

"Iya!"

"Tanyakan pada hatimu. Cinta itu bukan dari mata, tapi dari hati. Kalau Jaejoong bisa membuatmu berdebar, maka Jaejoonglah yang kau cintai. Bukan orang lain." Nasihat Yoochun yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan Yunho dengan segala pemikirannya.

Yunho bingung, benarkah ia mencintai Jaejoong? Ia mengira bahwa selama ini ia tidak menyukai Jaejoong. Tapi hatinya memang selalu berdebar saat bersama Jaejoong. Berbeda dengan Jessica. Ia tidak pernah merasakan debaran saat bersama Jessica. Ia hanya mengagumi sosok Jessica yang suka membaca dan lumayan pintar. Kagum? Iya, Yunho sadar sekarang. Ia hanya mengagumi Jessica. Ia selama ini salah atas perasaannya. Sekarang ia sendiri, Jaejoong sudah tidak mau bersamanya lagi. Tidak mau.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Hari-hari Yunho terasa berat. Ia seperti orang lain dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan bingung dengan segala hal yang dilakukannya selama ini. Ia menjadi pendiam, pemurung, dan dingin. Terlihat sedikit mengenaskan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Hidupnya tanpa ada persahabatan lagi dengan Jaejoong telah merubahnya. Tidak ada lagi Yunho yang selalu bersama Jaejoong setiap pagi. Tidak ada lagi ulah Yunho bersama Jaejoong yang sering menggoda teman-teman sekelasnya. Yunho menjadi orang lain sekarang, bukan Yunho. Bahkan Jaejoong yang sudah lama pindah tempat duduk pun merasa bahwa Yunho bukanlah Yunho seperti sahabatnya dulu. Jaejoong merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya ke Yunho. Ia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud menjauhi Yunho, tapi Yunho duluanlah yang tidak mengajaknya bicara. Sejak itu, Ia menjadi canggung untuk berkomunikasi dengan Yunho.

"Yun.." sapa Jaejoong yang mendekat pada Yunho.

Yunho menegakkan kepalanya menatap sosok yang sudah lama ingin diajaknya berbicara selama ini. Ia terkejut tapi juga senang.

"Jae.." ucap Yunho pelan.

"Yun, kembalilah jadi dirimu sendiri. Aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu. Dan saat ini, aku ada disini. Pahamilah bahwa kau tak pernah sendiri lagi, Yun. Karena mulai saat ini, aku akan selalu di dekatmu saat engkau terjatuh."

"Aku bukan terjatuh, Jae.. tapi aku terperangkap dalam perasaanku sendiri.. Mianhae.. Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Yunho mengucapkan cinta padanya?

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Jaejoong meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Kau mungkin akan berpikir bahwa aku gila. Tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri. Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho. Memeluknya seraya berucap penuh cinta.

"Nado saranghae, Jung Yunho... Nado saranghae.."

#END OF FLASHBACK#

Yunho tersenyum senang setelah mengingat kembali memorinya. Itu memang masa-masa sulit untuknya, tapi itu juga menjadi masa yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Ia jadi ingat dengan perkataan Yoochun bahwa Jaejoong mencintainya, dan ternyata itu benar. Ia sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada Yoochun.

Yunho kembali ingin membaca lanjutan tulisan yang ada dibuku itu. Tapi sebuah tangah halus dan putih menahannya.

"Kau ingin melihat lembar berikutnya, Yunnie?" tanya pemilik tangan halus dan putih itu.

Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap wajah dari pemilik tangah halus dan putih itu. Yunho tersenyum. Wajah yang cantik, putih, bersih dan elegan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Wajah halus seperti porselen itu terus ditatapnya tanpa bosan. Sang pemilik wajah menatap Yunho dengan heran.

"Ada apa, Yunnie? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau cantik, Boo." Ujarnya seraya mendudukkan orang yang dipanggilnya "Boo" tadi disebelahnya. Lalu Yunho mencium sekilas bibir cherry "boo"-nya itu.

"Yunnie.. kau ingin melihat lembar berikutnya kan?" tanya seseorang yang tadi dipanggil Boo oleh Yunho.

"Anni.. Aku ingin kau yang membacakan lembar berikutnya padaku, BooJae.."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan mengatakannya. Bukan membacakannya. Dan aku mau, kau melanjutkan apa yang akan aku katakan, Yunnie..."

"Baiklah..."

_Dengar laraku..._

_Suara hati ini memanggil namamu._

_Karena separuh aku menyentuh laramu._

_Semua lukamu tlah menjadi lirihku._

_Karena separuh aku dirimu._

"Dengar laraku.. Suara hati ini memanggil namamu, Yunnie. Karena separuh aku telah menyentuh laramu, Yunnie.."

"sehingga semua lukamu telah menjadi lirihku, Boojae.. Karena separuh aku adalah dirimu, Boo. Saranghae... Saranghae yeongwonhi... Kim Jaejoong.."

Ya, pemilik tangan dan wajah indah tadi adalah Kim Jaejoong. Sahabat, sekaligus pendamping hidup Jung Yunho.

"Nado saranghae.. nado saranghae yeongwonhi... Jung Yunho.."

Jaejoong dan Yunho berpelukan lama. Lalu saling menatap satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu. Mengecup satu sama lain. Saling membagi rasa cinta yang mereka punya. Membagi semua suka dan duka hidup yang sudah mereka jalani. Hingga akhirnya mereka berada pada puncak kabahagiaan. Disinilah mereka, hidup dalam kebahagiaan, berbagi sebagai seorang sahabat dan mencintai sebagai seorang suami-istri.

Ingatlah, cinta dan persahabatan tetaplah sebuah misteri... Kau tidak akan pernah tau dimana berlabuhnya kedua hubungan itu, jika kau tidak pernah mengatakannya sedikitpun...

**E.N.D**

Annyeong...! Kenalkan, saya penulis ff amatiran baru di FFN. Username saya putriyunjaesafar. Klau ada yg mau nyapa, cukup panggil "putri" saja.. Hehe.. Saya tinggal disebuh kota di kalimantan. hehehe... Ah, bagi yang sudah baca FF saya, saya ucapkan terima kasih ya. terima kasih yang sebesar-besaranya karena sudah mau membaca ff amatiran dan jelek seperti ini. Saya masih belajar, dan ini benar-benar ff pertama saya sekaligus tulisan saya yang pertama yang saya publish di dunia maya. Yah bisa dibilang ini adalah debut pertama saya dalam dunia tulis-menulis (?). Hehehe... Sekali lagi terima kasih, dan bersediakah kalian untuk merievew? tidak mau juga tidak masalah. saya orangnya sukarela aja.. hehe.. doakan saya biar bisa terus menulis ya? dan Bye..

^.^v


End file.
